The Dark Lord's Apprentice
by White Rose Vixen
Summary: In the Second War, many turned to the Dark Lord’s side in order to save their pathetic lives. I on the other hand, did not join because of that. I joined for the power, and because I was tired of having everyone depend on me to save them...


In the Second War, many turned to the Dark Lord's side in order to save their pathetic lives. I on the other hand, did not join because of that. I joined for the power, and because I was tired of having everyone depend on me to save them. Let them save their own necks. I was not going to carry the world on my shoulders anymore.

I did a very good job, at first. I saved as many people as I could, and tried to be the best I could be, to prove that I could be something instead of always depending on my title as the "Boy Who Lived" to get me through life. I saved many people from a certain death, but no matter what I did, it was never good enough for those ungrateful people. Every chance they got, they shunned me, and mocked me.

But then I was captured in my sixth year at Hogwarts, and the Dark Lord showed me his plan. He told me I could be a great ally to whichever side I choose to fight on. I had great powers, powers he knew not of before, and still does not know fully. I did, however, have many of the same powers that he had. He trained me to use them. He trained me to be ruthless in all that I do, and never let weakness in. Love was a weakness, he told me, but I knew better. Love was what made me strong in all that I had ever done over my past years on this earth. But the more he said so, the more I came to believe that it was a weakness.

Then Voldemort gave me a choice. Either he would leave me in the forest outside of school and come back to kill me later on, or I would join him, and together we would build an empire that would make others tremble before it. I, of course, said that I would join him.

Not even Dumbledore could have predicted what my decision would was, for even he was surprised when that hooked-nosed slimeball Snape reported that I was at the right-hand side of Voldemort, his right-hand man. They all tried to get close enough to me to convince me that I was stupid for joining Voldemort's ranks or try to convince me to come back, but I would never listen.

I lead attacks on the ministry, and used my powers to control the giants. By about the end of the war, we had conquered nearly all the territories. But we could not conquer Hogwarts' territory. I did not fear Dumbledore as Voldemort did, but even I was no match for him. I was not afraid of death, so I fought for as long as I could in each battle. Voldemort went to all lengths to protect me from the Order. I would not be seen when Dumbledore and the rest of the Order that I knew so well were fighting a battle, no matter how much I wanted to fight them myself. He let me fight the others, but not those.

Then, it suddenly stopped. I started feeling sorry for all of the killings I did then and did in the past. Voldemort also noticed that I was not smiling when I tortured the prisoners. So he called me to a private meeting just between him and me. He told me how much he valued me, that I was the best Death Eater that he had ever had. I was not even going to be called a Death Eater anymore, because I was now too great for that. He even considered me like a son. But he noticed that I wasn't as happy at the prospect of killing as I used to be. I told him that I just wasn't evil anymore, but he didn't take to that kindly. So we dueled. I was greatly wounded, but I managed to outsmart him and I shot him with the Avada Kadavra curse from behind. I had won. Finally won it all.

The war ended after that, and the Order, surprisingly enough and before I could even ask, asked me if I would join their side again.

I asked Dumbledore afterwards, why? Why did he take me back, after all of the evil things I had done?

He reminded me that he believed in second chances, and that the rest of the Order did, too. They all wanted me back, even though I had betrayed them all. They didn't know what that meant to me then.

The Second War is over now, and I have a family that consists of a beautiful wife named Ginny, a beautiful daughter named Grace, and two best friends that I talk to every day. I am also in the Order now, always ready to do battle, in case a new evil should ever arise.


End file.
